


An Immortal Love Story

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Time Skips, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: “I always wondered what it would look like aflame…” The figure said. Jimothan turned to look at them and finally noticed some things about them. They appeared masculine, but only slightly, much more androgonous than anything. Long, sharp nails, and canines to match. Beautiful eyes...an odd sort of pink with deep black pupils. “I find it quite satisfying. I suppose I should thank you.” Jimothan raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask.“You’re welcome, then.” Was all he said. They sat in silence and watched as the manor burned. “Didn’t catch your name,” Jimothan finally said. The figure sighed.“You’re not supposed to give those out to your victims,” they said.
Relationships: Jimothan Botch & Parsley Botch, Jimothan Botch/Trencil Varnnia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	An Immortal Love Story

Their first meeting was...odd.

Jimothan’s horns were much smaller than. He hadn’t worked his way up yet, he was still a minor demon. They were easier to hide that way, which meant that he could get away with things. There was a roaring house fire in the background of their meeting, while Jimothan stood on a roof a few houses down. Enough to feel the heat of his work, but not enough to be seen or caught.

“Interesting choice,” a voice from behind him said. Jimothan jumped and turned quickly to see an elegant figure wrapped in a cloak standing behind him. They had no hood, unlike him. “The Varnnia residence. Why them, exactly?”

“Oh, uh...well, you know. Worked for them. Wasn’t happy.” It wasn’t technically a lie. He’d gone undercover to try and find out more about them before burning down the house to make sure they weren’t a sweet family. He was a demon, but not a monster. “You know, they kicked one of their own out over something trivial. Wouldn’t tell me what, but they waved it off like it was nothing. Can you believe that?” Jimothan gestured to the burning building. The figure just hummed and came to sit on the roof next to him. Jimothan, unsure of what to do, sat next to them. 

“I always wondered what it would look like aflame…” The figure said. Jimothan turned to look at them and finally noticed some things about them. They appeared masculine, but only slightly, much more androgonous than anything. Long, sharp nails, and canines to match. Beautiful eyes...an odd sort of pink with deep black pupils. “I find it quite satisfying. I suppose I should thank you.” Jimothan raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask.

“You’re welcome, then.” Was all he said. They sat in silence and watched as the manor burned. “Didn’t catch your name,” Jimothan finally said. The figure sighed.

“You’re not supposed to give those out to your victims,” they said.

“Wha-” Jimothan cut himself off with a yelp when the figure yanked his hood off and went for his throat. With their mouth. “Um-” He was cut off again when the fangs entered his neck. “Ok, so-” Again cut off when the figure pulled back, yelping in pain. “Yeah, demon’s blood does that to a vampire.”

“I...what?” Jimothan stood and reached out to wipe at the glittery red blood on the other’s face. He snapped his fingers and the wound on his neck closed. “You’re...but…”

“Demons are real, yeah. You’ve gotta look out for them, most of them aren’t as chill as me,” he said. The figure nodded and turned away from him, touching their lips. “You...you okay?”

“Yes,” they said after a short pause. “May I know your name?”

“I’m not really supposed to give it out, especially to people like you.” Jimothan took a deep breath. “But, what the hell! Jimothan. Jimothan Botch.” The figure raised an eyebrow.

“A full name. That’s rather powerful.” Jimothan preened at the compliment. He could almost feel his horns growing. “Trencil. And I think, from there, you can guess my last name.” 

Well...that held some weight.

“Ah...well, I get why you thanked me now,” Jimothan said. Trencil just nodded and turned back to the burning manor. “Glad to see them go, huh? I wouldn’t know, never had family before.”

“They weren’t family. Just people I was related to.” Jimothan nodded. That...sort of made sense. Maybe. “Well, if I can’t have your blood, I’ll have to keep looking. So, I should take my leave for the night.” Jimothan nodded as Trencil turned to go.

“Hey! Trencil!” He called after the other had jumped a few buildings. Trencil turned to him. “Pay attention to who you meet out there! There’s folks like me but...well, there’s good folks too. Don’t just go willy nilly!” Trencil smiled, and the full moon caught his fangs.

“Some demon you are!” Was all they said back, before jumping down from the roof. Jimothan sighed, and began to jump roofs in the opposite direction. Hopefully that hadn’t been in vain.

* * *

“Well...fancy seeing someone like you here.” Jimothan turned to see who could’ve snuck up on him, and found a familiar face. Trencil was standing behind him, smiling slightly. “I’m assuming you’re with that band I’ve been hearing about?”

“Always so eager to assume the worst,” Jimothan teased. Trencil just chuckled. 

“Well, isn’t the worst what your people do?”

The two of them had met a few times since that night Jimothan had burned down Trencil’s childhood home. They had been awkward meetings, but there was a facade they were both upholding. A facade that they were completely comfortable around the other. They both knew it was fake, but neither of them brought it up. This was their fourth meeting, and from the looks of it, Jimothan guessed they would be spending quite a while together.

“You’re after that…’band’ aren’t you?” Jimothan asked, leaning into Trencil’s personal space slightly. Trencil stepped back, and Jimothan tried not to pout. Trencil was such a distant person, even with that comfortable facade. 

“You’re correct Mr. Botch.” Trencil nodded. “Why, exactly, are you interested?” 

“Well, I heard you needed men.” Trencil’s eyes widened, and Jimothan grinned. “I’ve gotten pretty strong.”

“I...you can’t be serious!” Trencil said. Jimothan just smiled wider. “You’re serious! You’re going to be stuck on a ship, possibly for over a year, with a bunch of mortal men!”

“And you,” Jimothan pointed out. Trencil stared at him for a moment, before nodding.

“And me,” he agreed. “But...what for?”

“Well, men on board ships like that don’t live long. And the ones that do? They get sick. They’re miserable.” Jimothan licked his lips as he said the word. “I’m rather fond of the idea of that.” Trencil smiled slightly. 

“Well. I should have guessed,” he said. “You’re strong?”

“Relatively.”

“Fast?”

“I’m getting on in age, but I do my best.”

“Willing to fight?”

“I live for it.”

“Reliable?” They both got a good laugh out of that one. “Well, I see no reason why you couldn’t join. Welcome aboard Private Jimothan Botch.”

“Private! I don’t even get a slight boost for knowing you?”

“You’ll get a boost when you earn it.”

So, for sixteen months, the vampire and the demon traveled together, hunting down pirates. A captain, and a private. Although Jimothan quickly climbed the ranks. Trencil kept a tight ship, and often displeased his men, but anyone who spoke of mutiny would mysteriously disappear overnight. Rats were never a problem, although on occasion someone would find a rat that was only bones and skin, no blood at all. Jimothan and Trencil began to bond.

“Hey Transylvania!” Trencil sighed, but there was a slight smile on his face. He turned away from the map and his navigator. Jimothan was waving him down from the other side of the ship. “Bet I can get to the crow’s nest before you!” Trencil scoffed.

“I don’t have time for this Jimothan!” He called back. Still, he didn’t turn back to his duty. 

“Sir?” The navigator said. Trencil just narrowed his eyes as Jimothan began to climb the rigging. When Jimothan turned to give him an unpleasant gesture, he made a beeline for the rigging. “Sir!”

There were shouts of amazement and awe as the captain climbed up the rigging as though the ship itself was on fire. As several people pointed out, Jimothan wasn’t far behind. They reached the mast at the same time, and Jimothan grinned cheekily at Trencil. He drew a dagger and held it teasingly out to Trencil. Someone down below screamed, but Trencil just laughed. He drew his cutlus, and Jimothan blanched. But only for a moment, before he raced for the main mast. Trencil wasn’t far behind, but had to stop a moment to put his cutlus away again, whereas Jimothan had just put the dagger between his teeth. Trencil grabbed Jimothan’s ankle and pulled, hard. Jimothan fell back slightly, but Trencil caught him. He hauled him up into the crow’s nest, before climbing in himself.

“You know…” Jimothan said, between heavy breathing. “I was technically up here before you. That means I win.” Trencil rolled his eyes. 

“You were only up here first because you were going to get yourself killed otherwise,” Trencil replied.

“Oh come on! Demons don’t die! And besides, I was doing just fine!” Jimothan said with a huff. Trencil chuckled and looked down to the rest of the crew below. They were all yelling, waving, jumping up and down. Trencil laughed and waved back. Jimothan leaned over the edge to do the same. “So. What captainly duties have you been up to that have kept you from me for the past four days?” They both blanched at Jimothan’s phrasing, but neither of them said anything about it.

“We’re getting close Jimothan,” Trencil said. “I’m just trying to make sure we’re ready. I was going to address the men this evening, but I suppose after this little stunt, it wouldn’t be wise. They’re going to think I’ve got a favorite now.”

“Do you?” They stared at each other for a moment, before Trencil cleared his throat and looked away. 

“Well...I had better get back.” Was what he finally said, and began to climb back down. Jimothan was quick to follow him. The men crowded around both of them, and no matter how Trencil tried to calm them, they would not stop talking. He turned to look at Jimothan, who was just grinning wickedly at him. Trencil groaned in frustration, while Jimothan basked in the attention. 

They caught up with the pirates they were hunting a week later. The men had been riled up and prepared by then, so they were ready for a fight. When the moment came, though, it was a bit of a different story. Sure, the men were ready and willing to fight, but they were still greatly outnumbered. In the pandemonium Jimothan lost Trencil. 

“Captain!” He screamed over the mass of confusion. He heard a particularly loud shout up near the bow of the ship. He took off like a shot, lighting canons with his fingertips as he went. He was just in time to block a swing from decapitating Trencil. He was a vampire, so there was no guarantee it would kill him but...it wouldn’t have been healthy.

Without so much as a word, the two of them pressed their backs together and fought back to back. They would block blows for the other, call over their shoulders to see if the other was alright, Jimothan even took a few hits for Trencil. Luckily, in all the chaos, no one noticed that his blood shone and glittered. When, finally, their crew had killed off or captured the remainder of the pirates, the two of them still stuck together. Through the gash on Trecnil’s arm, to the cleaning up of their fallen crew, to the cleaning up of their surviving crew, they stuck together. Even through the journey home to collect their bounty.

Trencil was quite surprised to find that Jimothan wasn’t going to stay for the next bounty.

“You’re...you’re not coming?” Jimothan sighed and clapped Trencil’s shoulder. 

“It’s been a wonder to get closer to you Trencil but...well, I’ve got some climbing up a ladder to do. I set out up here to become a higher demon, and I can’t leave that behind for some pirate vampire. I hope you understand.” They just stared at each other for a moment, and Jimothan again took note of Trecnil’s odd eyes. Those black pupils...they seemed to stare into his soul.

“I understand. Well…” Trencil coughed and took a step back. “I wish you luck in your journey to become a higher power.” Jimothan nodded, and for some reason, his mouth felt dry. “Goodbye Jimothan Botch.”

“Goodbye Trencil Varnnia.”

Jimothan couldn’t help but feel like he’d done something wrong the following two years. But, well, what was a vampire to a demon?

* * *

“The tricorner hat is certainly one way to hide the horns.” Jimothan jumped. He turned around quickly, and found a familiar smirk. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. A new land, some new opportunities.” Jimothan couldn’t help but smile.

“You know, at this point? I’m beginning to think you’re following me,” he said, smiling at Trencil. Trencil just curtsied, and the two of them laughed. Jimothan hadn’t seen Trencil in women’s clothes before, but it didn’t matter much to him. Gender was something that humans had come up with. Demons only fit into it when they wanted to. Although Jimothan had to admit that he was rather fond of masculinity at this point. “What are you doing here then?”

“I got bored of the Mediteranian,” Trencil replied. Jimothan gasped. 

“How could one ever?” Trencil giggled, and Jimothan smiled.

“Well, I will admit, I had only intended to stop here for a short time, perhaps two years or so, but it seems the mortals are getting on with the war. And, I have to admit, I sympathize with the colonies. It’d be a shame to see them stomped out.” Jimothan nodded. He had to agree. Being an underdog himself made him tend to route for them. “Although I will admit, with this new presentation...well, I haven’t been able to do much.”

“Oh? How so?” Jimothan asked. Trencil leveled him with an odd, almost disappointed look. “What?”

“Did you genuinely forget how this society treats women?” Trencil asked. Jimothan shrugged.

“We don’t have genders. I just rather like masculinity.” Trencil nodded, seeming to mull it over.

“Well...that would explain why you didn’t seem to question my attire,” he whispered. Jimothan smiled.

“You know...I’ve heard that there is going to be a celebration from some of the minute men tonight. I was looking for someone to go with…” He shrugged and looked off down the street. Trencil made an odd noise, before taking his hand gently. Jimothan turned to him immediately and found him looking away now. 

“I would...I would like that,” he said. Jimothan grinned and squeezed his hand before dropping it.

‘Well...meet me here at eight. I’ll take you then.” Trencil nodded, and suddenly, down the street, a wagon’s wheel collapsed. Trencil turned to look, and when he looked back, Jimothan was gone.

“That Botch…” he muttered, before laughing.

At eight o’ clock though, he still stood on the corner of the streets. Jimothan didn’t sneak up behind him, like he might have in their earlier meetings. They walked to the celebration without a word, a surprisingly comfortable silence between them. Perhaps they should have used to time to catch up, but they didn’t. Just walked, their hands brushing against each other lightly. Jimothan held the door open for Trencil, who chuckled and stepped inside. The party was quite rancorous, something Trencil wasn’t exactly pleased with. Then again, these people were the exact opposite of how he’d been raised, and that was something he was trying to embrace. Jimothan seemed right at home however.

“Care to dance?” Jimothan asked, bowing slightly, and holding a hand out. Trencil chuckled and took his hand. 

“I’m afraid I don’t really know how to dance aside from...well, some higher class things than this,” he replied. Jimothan smiled.

“That’s alright. I’m sure I can convince the band to play something else.” And with that, Jimothan dropped his hand, and wandered off. Trencil huffed, and went to grab something to drink. If Jimothan was going to leave him behind again, he wouldn’t let it ruin his evening.

Except...the band did shift, and Trencil realized his mistake. He chugged the wine, causing a whoop from a nearby man. He rushed back to where Jimothan had left him, just in time for Jimothan to part the crowd. He offered a hand to Trencil wordlessly, and the two of them began to dance. Trencil wouldn’t get the feeling of Jimothan’s hand on his waist out of his head for several decades, he was sure. Jimothan stumbled a few times, but he was surprisingly eloquent. 

Much, much later in the night, the two of them were joking around in an odd corner of the party. Trencil, who could still get inebriated, most certainly was. Jimothan couldn’t, but he didn’t mind letting himself slip into the mindset a bit. Trencil would lean on him, and he realized he wouldn’t get the feeling of Trencil’s head on his shoulder out of his head for a few decades.

“May I see them?” Trencil eventually asked, causing Jimothan to blush. 

“What exactly?”

“Your horns! I’d like to see how far along they’ve come since I last saw you!” Trencil said, his words wavering slightly. Jimothan considered denying him, but, after a quick look around, he carefully removed his hat. Trencil gasped, and Jimothan preened. “They’ve gotten quite a bit larger…” 

“Thank you! I’ve been traveling around, causing mayhem where I can.” Trencil reached up, but Jimotahn moved back, blushing slightly. “B-better not. Don’t really know what will happen.” Trencil nodded and pulled his hand back. “Well...that’s that then,” Jimothan said, putting his hat back on. 

“Have you done anything I might’ve heard about?” Trencil asked. Jimothan cleared his throat and looked off. 

“I’m...I’m afraid not,” he whispered. “I’m still...definitely a lesser demon.” He blushed again when Trencil took his hand.

“I don’t mind. I think you’re perfect the way you are Jimothan Botch,” he said. Jimothan coughed and took his hand away from Trencil’s. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I uh...I think I had better get you home. You’re awfully drunk.” Trencil just nodded and followed Jimothan out of the party. He guided the demon to where he was staying, and they just stood outside for a while.

“Will...will I see you again?” Trencil asked. Jimothan smiled slightly. Sadly. 

“I’m not sure. I hope you will Trencil Varnnia.” Even half closed, Jimothan was drawn into his eyes. They stood very close, and Trencil leaned in just as Jiomthan leaned back. “Goodbye.”

“Yes...goodbye…” Trencil whispered as Jimothan disappeared into the night.

* * *

“Jimothan Botch.” The voice was something he was used to now, even if they only saw each other every century or so. He wasn’t expecting it to be so clipped or cold though.

“Trencil Varnnia,” he replied, matching the tone. If Trencil was displeased with him, he would simply be displeased back. 

“I like the attire.” Jimothan nodded. “Blue isn’t really your color though.”

“Would you rather see me in gray?” Trencil sighed. Jimothan still hadn’t turned to look at him.

“Of course not. I just wish you wouldn’t go on the battlefield at all,” Trencil said. Jimothan huffed. 

“And you wouldn’t fight for these mortals?”

“That is not what I said.” They stood in silence for a while. “You...you will avoid being hurt, won’t you?”

“I won’t let anyone find out, I’m not careless Trencil.”

“That is not why I asked.” Jimothan finally turned to see Trencil. His eyes...those beautiful eyes...they were filled with tears. “You will stay safe, won’t you?” 

Jimothan was a demon. He had feelings, that was a common misconception. He felt. But never before in his life had he felt quite like this. He reached for Trencil’s hand and squeezed it when he received it. 

“I will. I swear.”

* * *

“Pretty good, wasn’t it?” Jimothan grinned at Parsley and clapped him on the shoulder.

“The higher ups are gonna love it Parse!” He said. Parsley preened, before suddenly holding his head in his hands. “Told you!” When Parsley righted himself, his horns were quite a bit longer. Jimothan felt a pang of jealousy but pushed it down. He had long since accepted that he’d never be more than a lesser demon.

Which was what made having a much more powerful demon shoved off on him as a spawn so odd. But he wasn’t one to question, especially with the management he had. 

“So! Why up here?” Parsley finally asked, looking out over New York City. They had met on top of some random building to watch as people on Wall Street went around in a panic. Parsley had put a stock market crash into effect, and it was shaping up to be quite a disaster. 

“Just...felt like it. Thought I ought to see you one last time before you made it really big,” Jimotahn said. Parsley tilted his head slightly, questioningly.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Jimothan sighed and leaned against some railing. “Jimothan?” 

“Well, this will send you quite high up kiddo. And I’m afraid you won’t be seeing much of me anymore,” he said. Parsley frowned.

“Don’t say that! You helped, you’ve got to move up too!”

“Oh some, sure. But not like you. You’re going places Parsley. Especially with that lawyer act you’ve got going. That’s a stroke of genius.” They stood in silence for a while. Parsley opened his mouth to say something, when a door opened and someone else came onto the roof. They both quickly went for hats, but there was a familiar laugh before they could.

“Jimothan! What a pleasant surprise!” Jimothan sighed and relaxed. 

“Trencil. Always a pleasure,” he said. Parsley glanced between the two of them oddly. “Oh, uh, Trencil, this is Parsley, my spawn. And Parsley, this is Trencil, a vampire I met it...I don’t even remember when.” Parsley nodded and Trencil held a hand out to him.

“Nice to meet you,” Parsley said, shaking his hand.

“Charmed!” Trencil replied. Jimothan smiled. “I had no idea demons could have children.” Both Jimothan and Parsley began to sputter, stumbling over words. “Oh? I’m afraid I’ve gotten something wrong…”

“He’s my spawn, not my kid!” Jimothan squaked. 

“And...there’s a difference?” Trencil asked. Jimothan and Parsley looked at each other. “I understand demons have no genders, and I’m assuming the same can be said for their sexes, but that doesn’t mean the relationship can’t be the same.” 

“I...I guess you’re right…” Parsley muttered. Jimothan just stared at him for a moment. Eventually, Trencil cleared his throat.

“I assume that one of you is responsible for the chaos down there,” he said, gesturing to the panic in the streets. 

“Yes, that would be me,” Parsley said, preening. Trencil hummed and glanced between the two of them. 

“Yes...I should have guessed from the horns,” he said. Jimothan felt a sting, but when Trencil looked at him, he saw apologies in Trencil’s eyes. He wasn’t sure for what, but it soothed him.

Trencil’s eyes always soothed him.

“Yup! That’s my boy!” Jimothan said, grinning again.

“Not your son you say…” Trencil said with a small laugh. Both demons looked away, blushing.

* * *

“Not exactly how I pictured our next meeting going.” Trencil jumped and turned around quickly, and Jimothan prided himself of the fact that, for once, he was the one to surprise the vampire. “I never would have thought of a vampire needing to go to a place for self help.”

“I never would have thought of a demon being a bartender. I suppose we’re both wrong.” Jimothan just grinned.

“I missed you Trencil,” he said. Trencil smiled back. 

“I missed you as well,” he admitted. “I noticed Parsley is here...is he alright?” Jimothan deflated. “Oh my...that doesn’t look good.”

“He’s here because of me...we’ve been fighting lately. And, well...all that stress from the higher ups...it ain’t good for him.” Trencil nodded, happy to listen along. “He got attached to a mortal too. Had to break it off when the guy started getting suspicious. Tore him apart.” 

“Poor thing…” Trencil said. “And what about you?”

“I work here. The pay is good. Not that I really need it,” Jimothan said with a yawn. Trencil just looked at him. Those eyes… “Alright, I followed Parsley here. I just...I want to talk to him. Get him to understand that I know what he’s going through.”

“You’ve been attached to a mortal before?” 

“Not a mortal per say…” They stood in silence for a moment, both of them blushing.

“Have you met Nat?” Trencil asked suddenly. Jimothan shook his head. “She’s my daughter. Thirteen, so I’m not surprised you haven’t seen her, if you spend all your time in the bar.”

“You have a daughter?” Jimothan asked. Trencil shrugged.

“I had a run in with a mortal. It was...not my finest moment. Now I have a daughter. But...I wouldn’t change it for the world. She’s wonderful. Even if…” Trencil trailed off. “Well...let’s just say that she and my reason for coming are connected.” Jimothan nodded.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” He asked finally. Trencil smiled.

“You know, that’s how we met. Me, looking for a drink.” Jimothan laughed.

“Well, I hope you found more than that!” He said. Trencil chuckled, and grabbed his hand. 

Jimothan met his eyes. Those eyes...the black pupils, the pink around them, almost like some sick and twisted rose. There was years behind those eyes, history behind them. Their history. 

“I found much much more than that,” Trencil whispered, before he kissed him.

Oh yes, those eyes...Jimothan wouldn’t mind seeing them for the rest of eternity.


End file.
